Rose and Sakura Petals
by Gentlewatersoul
Summary: A secret reminder of time spent between Konan and Sakura.


Written for ALC Hope you like it.

* * *

"Are you sure it'll be fine?" Warm fingertips danced over Sakura's naked thighs as she lay eagle spread on blue silk sheets. Warmth from the fireplace chased out the cold dampness that lurked just outside the windows, so she knew that the reason she was shivering wasn't from the cold, but the blue haired beauty kneeling between her thighs.

"You'll love it, just hold still." Konan's breath danced over her exposed flesh as her fingers explored the hood of Sakura's clitoris, "You have enough room and I have just the hardware for you." Sakura felt her lean forward, warm lips to warm lips. Her hand came down and caressed her lovers hair as she sucked on the flesh she would soon pierce.

She couldn't stop herself from arching into Konan's embrace. It was always electrifying, the feelings that the other woman made her feel. It was sometimes embarrassing, the noises she pulled from her. Sakura traced around the flower in Konan's hair, "Are you finished playing with my petals?"

Konan's response was to suck the little bud hard into her flesh and flick it with her tongue, causing Sakura to grasp the bedsheets as leverage, her toes curling from the pleasure.

Pulling back with satisfaction at her lovers response she grabbed the wet wash clothe they'd brought with them and ran it over the Sakura's genitals, pressing hard to make sure the site was clean. Sakura's moans only seemed to encouraged the other woman. Throwing the cloth aside, her fingers traced over Sakura's flesh, still damp from the wash cloth.

Konan picked up her instruments and tugged on Sakura's hood, "Take a deep breath, on the count of three I'll pierce it."

Sakura inhaled.

"One." Her flesh was pulled away from her body.

It was ironic, finding herself being saved by Konan after an almost deadly fight with Sasuke and his companions not too far from Ame's borders. Konan had whisked her away to the hospital a month ago. In that short time the two woman had become close. So very close.

"Two." Beloved fingers pinched down on the flesh.

She would be leaving soon. Almost healed and back at her full potential, they both knew time was short. This would be her constant reminder of her blue haired lover.

"Three." There was an inhalation of air.

Sakura stayed still. A sharp quick burst of pain and then nothing. She could feel Konan inserting the harware and while the tugging did hurt a little, it also turned her on. She'd been claimed by the white rose wearing ninja and it would be their secret.

Hot open mouth kisses marked a path up to Sakura's mouth where she early returned them. Tongues entwined as Sakura breathed in the clean smell of her lover and gripped her hips pulled her closer.

Konan pulled back from the kiss a smile on her face, "I want you to try to walk around the room for me." She rolled off of Sakura and lay naked on her side, with on hand propping her head up. She swatted Sakura's butt to get her moving.

Sakura reached her hand down, flaring it healing green and healed the flesh quickly. She touched it a few times to prove to herself it was there and it was healed and still functioned before getting up and taking her first step.

Jolts of pleasure had her shrieking slightly before bending over, hand pressed on top of her new jewelry as she tried to take her third turned on from before the piercing, liquid trickled out. Moaning in frustration she turned and glared at Konan who was giggling on the bed at her.

Seeing Sakura's angry pout she motioned with her hand, "All around the room my love. I'll give you a reward when you come back to me." Purring the last bit she rolled on her back and ran her hands tauntingly over the tips of her bare chest, squeezing her already hard nipples.

Sakura gritted her teeth and took another step forward, moaning as she went, feeling more liquid dripping out. It was worth it. Grinning wide, the smile full of a promised night of passion, she took another step.


End file.
